Chronological List of Second World Events
The Shadow/Stalkers/Southorns raids on Oxford and the NDF The raids started when cryers, a member of the Stalkers poured lava on an englishman. The English, trying to retaliate armed with what they had at hand and attacked the diamond armour wearer, the result was as expected, but with the help of a bucket of lava, cryers was finnally broguht down. This however, was answered by Stalker leadership with a declaration of war. Following this, the Stalkers attacked the NDF, first striking at it's largest faction, the Ottomans. The New Dawn Federation issued a decree of home defense against the Stalkers, that demanded them to be killed on sight by any member of the Federation. This would prove to be a huge fiasco, since most NDF members weren't trained for combat, and so it ended up being a massacre. The Seven-Day Siege Full Article: The Seven-Day Siege '' Fought over the course of 7 Minecraft days, the battle resulted in a bloody Northman victory over a tenacious Dwarven militia. It consisted of 3 main engagements, two to dislodge the Dwarves from their mines, and another to take Knole Daifur. A white peace was signed willingly by both parties after Knole Daifur was taken, and the brief war ended with both parties on good terms with one another; the Northmen forgave the Dwarves for intruding on their territory, and the Dwarves forgave the Northmen for slaughtering their cattle. Dwarven-Saxon War ''Full Article: Dwarven-Saxon War '' Dwarven land claims seriously clashed with those of NDF member the Saxons, this and the clear support for the Men of the North by NDF spectators during The Seven-Day Siege, lead the Dwarves to be suspicious of their neighboors. Dwarven forces crushed the NDF in a short war and annexed the Saxon borderlands after border talks broke down. War of Order Honour The War of Order Honour started and ended on September 13, 2012. The war started as the result of a diplomat insult from cvb83838, an officer in the Union, directed towards the Order after a former member of the Union joined the Order due to theft within the Union. Ottoman-Belkan Border Dispute After the Saxons were forced to move south as a result of the Dwarven-Saxon War, their borders conflicted with the Ottoman Empire's claims. This soon led to intense discussions between NDF's leadership and the Ottoman Sultan Jalzara that didn't end with a proper agreement between the involved. Following this Belka started an offensive on the Ottoman homelands, where a small Belkan army completely obliterated the disorganized Ottoman defenders and forced the Ottoman Sultan to cede parts of their lands to the Saxons and its northern frontier to the Belkan Empire. After this war a better approach of Ottoman relationships with Belka was taken into place, where the Ottomans started a new era of friendship with their northern neighboors. The Fourth Northern-Dwarven War ''Full Article: Fourth Northern-Dwarven War '' Beginning for multiple related reasons, the war pitched the Dwarves, Oxford and Ascension against the Northmen, Order and Belka, for various reasons and war aims primarily centred around a contested area of land at and around coordinates 0,0. The war ended with a Dwarven-Ascension victory (Oxford generally did not take part, despite officially being at war), and was followed by the collapse of the Northmen as a faction. War of Ascension's Honour After some irate discussions on the forums regarding Ascension's settling on de jure Saxon lands, Magicman, leader of Ascension declared war on both the Order and the Northmen. After a few skirmishes and no definitive engagements, Ascension's leader was banned and the war ended peacefully, with the end of Ascension as a viable faction. War of Upper Canada's conquest Upper Canada and previously the Brittones had long been a neighbor to both the Imperium and Belka, which prompted both factions to have ambitious thoughts regarding York and surrounding lands. They attacked as Poach and Pyrate999 were interrogating luke1278 on his role in the blowing up of the parliamentary buildings. Upper Canadian resistance was quickly crushed. The war ended with the destruction of both the Union and Upper Canada. Dwarven-Varnic War ''Full Article: Dwarven-Varnic War '' The war, started by the Dwarves in response to Varn raids on Windrose and the Ottoman Empire, raged over a few weeks and saw several major clashes. Forlorn joined the Varnic cause after a week of fighting, but sued for peace shortly after. The Dwarves emerged victorious in the end, with Varn paying a package of reparations for peace. Oxfordian-Woads War ''Full Article: Oxfordian-Woads War '' Fought as a result of a major theft from Oxford, the war saw Woads's castle, Castrum Lupus, annexed by Oxford and its leader briefly imprisoned, with his ransom being Oxford's diamonds back. Belka intervened and freed Niels for payment of a diamond armour set from his theft haul. Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War ''Full Article: The Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War The war saw the Brotherhood defeat the Ottoman Empire in a series of battles and a larger number of skirmishes and annex a portion of the Ottoman shoreline of the great Southern Lake. Etat-Persian War Persia was invaded by Etat De l'Or. The Order of the Knights Templar, Aeseth, and England came to their aid. The coalition had a massive army, but due to inadequate scouting by the Persians, they ended up in a tiny Etat outpost, and after running around, looting a few chests, and cursing dynmap, Aeseth went home, England pressured for peace, and the Persians signed a treaty. The Belkans planned to help Etat De l'Or but peace was reached before the two mercenaries managed to get to the battle site. Northman War of Hilarity Shortly after reforming, the Men of the North raided England's Capital looking for a decent fight. England quickly responded and called their allies the Uesugi to join the fray. The now outnumbered Northmen took refuge inside Eldinghold and waited for the Alliance Armies to arrive. The following seige once more proved Eldinghold's great defensive capabilities and the constant harrasment from some Northman rearguard's actions eventually deemed the seige a failure, so the remaing allies retread. Etat de L'Or joined the alliance afterwards but their location was revealed by a dissenter, this lead to the Northmen attacking Etat and destry their forces. These events made the Alliance sue for peace. First Terra Novan-Etat de L'or War The leader of Etat De l'Or having recovered from the previous war were the Northmen attacked, decided to challenge the Terra Novan defences and get some of their wealth. The surprised Terra Novans were cut to pieces by the small but experienced Etat army on the first day of the war. The following day, the Etat forces were succesfull again, however this time the Terra Novans managed to achieve some kills on Etat. Following this, The Brotherhood intervened to secure Terra Nova's independance and killed Etat Leader in Terra Novan lands. They then convinced him to give the Terra Novan loot back, and while he agreed, he punched the Brother that was carrying into lava while traversing the Nether. Dwarven-Brotherhood War Full Article: Dwarven - Brotherhood War Initially a war between the Dwarves and the Brotherhood, which ended after the Brotherhood retreated to their controversial End Fortress. This was probably the biggest war the second map saw to the date, some even calling it The Second Great War. The war however showed both sides that moderation had to spread among several factions, to prevent in-game actions to be decided by few remaining staff. Hansa-Etat War Full Article: Hansa - Etat De l'Or War Shortly after the moderation imposed truce during the Dwarven - Brotherhood War, Etat De l'Or attacked Hansa and was joined by the Dwarves and England. Hansan resistance was initially quite weak, and the forces arrayed against Hansa drove the Hanseatic forces before them like cattle. However, Hansa rallied and attacked England in the famous Battle of Oxford. Quickly turning the tide of war to their favour, Hansa then proceeded to attack an Etat de L'or castle. After a short siege, some beaten forces, especially the two Templar mercenaries, knowing that the war was lost and going kind of berserk repeatedly attacked the Hanseatic troops, inflicting minor causalities and raising the ire of Etat de L'or. The Brotherhood Dissolution Full Article: The Brotherhood Dissolution Shortly after making peace with the Dwarves, The Brotherhood realized how bad their activity was compared to previous times, and so it was decided that it had to end. The decision was a surprise for everyone in the TWC/MCC community and many people fared them well being. Even their biggest rivals and oppositors showed respect for them and payed their respects to the dissapearance of a factions with such prestige and history on the servers. Second Terra Novan-Etat de L'or War Following the disband of the Brotherhood and some small skirmishes with the Blackstone company, the leader of Etat de l'Or grew restless again, and attacked Terra Nova. While initially caught offguard, the Terra Novans, this time organized much better and called their ally, the Belkan Empire to their side. The first assault on Newfoundland ended when the invader felt to his dead, however he quickly returned and using delaying tactics lured the Belkan army to the sea. In there, the Empereur picked up the Belkans one by one by destroying their boats. Following this, Celoxia returned for more the next day and managed to crush all Terra Novan resistance by outsmarting them and in the end just picking them one by one. The Empereur thought, by this time, that Terra Nova had lost enough and offered peace, an offer they accepted graciously. Cake Crusade Full Article: Cake Crusade The Cake Crusade was a series of wars initiated by the expansionist Belkan Empire led by Kaiser Ditronian. The war, alternatively known as War of Belkan Aggression, ultimately involved eight different factions spanning much of the server. After initial success in defeating the lesser branches of the Forces of Cake, the Belkan Empire was defeated at the Siege of Evendusk Keep and the Kaiser abdicated leading to the Ottoman Reformation and the fall of Belkan Empire. TaleWorlds Migration The TaleWords Migration was a decisive event in the geopolitical landscape of the Second Map, and it would forever be seen, as the biggest influx of productive, mature and interesting players the MCC Servers ever had. The migration started as TaleWorlds minecraft players sought a new server to revive the fun they had previously had been part of in their own community servers, long gone. Initially, there was an exploratory effort from several members to find a suitable server. They tested many, but no server satisfied their expectations, so when it seemed they had found the less worse for settling, one of their members changed the course of the MCC and TaleWorlds community with one post. King_of_Scotland, joined the MCC servers by chance and joined the Belkan Empire amist the Cake Crusade and actively participated in it. He related his tale to the rest of TaleWorlds and Jeregor inmediatly upon seeing the server, agreed in that they had found a new home. The TaleWorlders, as many in MCC called them, created Werenia, North Korea, the Vikings and while some joined Laconia. The migration, greatly improved the server's activity and brought new conflicts and relations that nurtured the server. It was due to this migration that the Korean War would happend, as the Men of the North felt threatened by commentaries on the TaleWorlds forums, regarding server conquest and glory. Holy War of Shaunism against Newfoundland (Terra Nova) Full Article: Holy War of Shaunism Following an incident between a Northern Huskarl and Terra Novans that ended in a battle of words from both sides, the Men of the North attacked Terra Nova and declared their intent on converting them to Shaunism. Terra Nova was helped by a certain degree by the Belkan Empire, but the help diminished as the war overlapped the Cake Crusade. The war would end after a final engagement was set up by both sides. The Vaenor-Wolfpack Conflict Vaenor launched a punitive raid against Wolfpack. Apparently, the Wolfpack had created a forward operating base near Jerusalem, the only intent of which was to support an assault on the Vaenorian Empire. Upon discovering this base and tracing its origin, Vaenor deployed troops upon Castle Wolfsshcanze whom have extracted what they believed to be appropriate reparations. A peace offer was sent shortly after and accepted by the Wolfpack. The Xeradian-Clykon Conflict An accident drove the Kamalith to make short work of Fanta_Klavs, Clykon's leader, which in turn declared war on Xeradia. Peace was offered but Clykon still resumed hostilities and after raiding Xeradia and killing one of its miners, ran away. After much exploring, the Xeradians found the hidden Clykon base and looted it aswell. The next day two Xeradians surprised the leader of Clykon at his base, but due to poor communication both ended up killed by his blade. Peace was finally reached as Nerva2004 talked with Clykon's leader, Fanta_Clavs and reached an agreement. Wolfisitic-Templar Conflict Wolfisitc Priest niels1313 attacked the Knights Templar as a retalitation for choosing England's side during the Hansa - Etat De l'Or War. In the single battle of the war, the High Priest managed to slaughter the entire garrisson of the Templar castle several times and even killed a Dwarf that was present due to unkown reasons. He, finally retreated, as a Vaenorian appeared, thinking more could come with him. Peace was reached soon after. The Werenian-Clykon Conflict Following continuing mockery of the Moat's followers by Clykon's leader, the Werenians (Celts) decided to mount up a show of force to stop it. A Werenian warband led by King_of_Scotland appeared uninvited in Clykon lands, while the faction was focused on building a fort. The Clykonians and a Vaenorian Architech there present, demanded the Werenians to leave and resorted to arrows when they refused. However, this never came to blows and the Werenians just demanded respect for the Moat, and so after a while they left a grotesc monument and returned to their lands. However, Clykon mounted a retaliatory raid and declared war the next day, valuables were looted and a Werenian burnt to death. The Werenian leadership decided to attack Clykon's homelands once more with and army that greatly outnumbered the Clykonians present. The Werenians, however, had forgotten about the many friends Clykon's leader had made, and an allied army arrived to break the seige in no time. The conflict, thus, concluded with a white peace alongside a three week truce. The Korean War Full Article: North Korean War '' The North Korean War was a conflict following the arrival of the worryingly large North Korea in the northern continent. The offensive alliance consisted of the Dwarves and the Northmen fighting for TWC 'Liberty'. After a preemptive strike against Giglegrad that resulted in massive casualties for the North Koreans, a guerilla war ensued. Some Dwarven members expressed discontent with what they perceived to be an unfair war against a new faction and the Dwarven Expeditionary Force withdrew. The Northmen and Dwarves signed a white peace with North Korea shortly after. Wolfistic-USSR Territorial Conflict At about the same time as the TaleWorlds migration, a new faction, the USSR (Union of Socialist Saphirian Republics), better known as Saphiri, appeared on the east of the map. The faction started building a town in what seemed to be unoccupied lands, however they hadn't realized they were about 200 blocks away from the Wolfistic Castle, Wolfschanze. The came to realize their mistake when one Wolfistic member passed by, thinking he was a raider, the Saphirians chased him, however he managed to run away from his attackers. The [Wolfpack, thus, decided to expell the invaders, and in a swift raid, diglytron slew several Saphirians and took away their war materials. By then, the Saphirians agreed to move northwards and part of the loot was given back to them. Wars for Persian Sovereignty ''Full Article: Wars for Persian Sovereignty These were a series of conflicts in which Latveria sought to vassalize the Trade Federation and control the island of Crete. Three wars were fought. The first one, that ended with Trade Federation surrendering, the second one, in which they revolted but were again subued and the third one, in which Latveria attacked Uesugi and were defeated by them alongside their allies and a revolutionary army from the Trade Federation. The Ottoman Reformation Full Article: Ottoman Reformation After months of dispersion and inactivity, the Ottoman Empire reemerged on the server with the annexation of the Belkan lands. This opportunistic news spread to former members who then rejoined the faction. These events restored the Ottomans to their former glory. Hanseatic Civil war Full Article: 17th Sunday Incident cvb83838 seceded from the Hanseatic League, forming the sovereign nation of Ukraine. This led to war and ultimately the destruction of Ukraine and the return of cvb83838 to the Hanseatic League. Vanguard's Raids on Rome and the Men of the North War of TaleWorlds Unification Full Article: War of TaleWorlds Unification Ottoman-Templar War Full Article: Ottoman-Templar War Sensing weakness in its southern neighbor, the reinvigorated Ottoman Empire chose a policy of quick expansion against The Order of the Knights Templar. The war was motivated by the Ottoman desire to take back land that had been claimed by the Belkan Empire, the predecessor state of the Ottomans. Great Northern War Full Article: Great Northern War